DESCRIPTION (As Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract): The investigation of risk factors for the development of weight and eating- related disturbances in adolescence may facilitate the design of intervention programs to reduce the negative health effects of body dissatisfaction and eating problems on adolescents' general psychological functioning. In particular, designs are needed that evaluate the relative contributions of multiple putative risk factors, such as societal, parental, and peer influences. The proposed study will evaluate 1000 adolescent females, ages 10-16, and consist of three primary goals: 1) the development and validation of a measure of risk consisting of a sociocultural variable, with specific interest directed to the measurement of the internalization of societal pressures regarding appearance; 2) the evaluation of a parental risk factor (mother vs. father influence), along with peer and sociocultural variables, in the prediction of body dissatisfaction, eating disturbance, and general psychological functioning; and, 3) the detection of age at greatest risk of internalization of societal pressures regarding appearance, and the association of internalization with weight and eating-related concerns at various ages. Findings are expected to elucidate the mechanisms involved in the onset of eating disturbances and should lead to the development of early intervention and prevention strategies.